ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Very Explosive Explosives
Very Explosive Explosives is the eighth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis King Wiki blows up the gang's house, so they have nowhere to live . Major Events *The gang's house is destroyed in a fire, leaving the gang with out a home. Plot episode begins with every member of the gang sleeping. Every gang member is shown, even Ancy's teddybear that he sleeps with is shown. Outside, one of King Wiki's soldiers is seen lighting a trail of explosives that leads into the house. The trails goes all the way into the house, into the kitchen, where there is a huge pile of explosives. The explosives start to burn their timers and the trail continues up to the lab where there are more explsoives. The explosives here a set and the trails continues the the final location where the explosvies were placed, the base of the the stairs that lead from the third floor to the forth. As soon as these are lit, and kitchen explosives explode, followed by the ones in the lab and the ones in the stairway. Rex thinks that it is just Ancy making noise. Rex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Tank: That can't be Ancy. Do you smell smoke? Rex: Yes Tank: FIRE! jumps out of bed and hit's the houses alarm, which wakes the rest of the people up. Ancy: What's going on? Tank: Fire, where are Weegee and Solo, they're room is sound protected. runs up to the seventh floor and find Weegee and Solo running out. I though your room was... Solo: No, we fixed that. Weegee: I have to get to the lab. starts running to the lab. He gets to the third floor when a giant column of fire erupts in front of him. He teleports past it and continues running until he gets to the most firey room in the house, the lab. He runs inside and puts a flash drive in the computer, downloading all of his work onto the them. Once it is completed, he grabs the flash dirves and teleports outside. Bink: He's alive! Tank: You were the last one out... Weegee: King Wiki did this. Omi: We have to try and save it. [Tanks transforms into Big Chill and starts blowing ice over the fire, but the fire is too strong and Tank is swept away by the smoke. Evan: Tank, get out of there! Chill: I've got to, no, I can't, I must save myself. He lands on the grouns and detransforms. Once the gang members are at a safe distance, the house gives off a final explosion and erupts in flames, collapsing.] Jon: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! pointing at Jon: You did this! Weegee: Solo, we discussed that Jon is not King Wiki! Jon: What? Bink: What? Ship: What? Ancy: He's not. I thought he was. but Ancy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ancy: Wow, two times you screamed my name in a period of less than ten minutes, that's a record. Tank: Ancy, just stop... pauses. Solo, you though Jon was King Wiki? Jon: I was there last night when he attacked Solo: Sorry, Jon! Jon: It's okay... camera cuts to the bushes where the soldier who set the fire is looking on. Soldier: They're house is done for, move on to phase two... Theme Song Weegee: Where are we gonna sleep? Jack: Where are we gonna eat? Solo: Where are we gonna train? Ancy: Where are we gonna do our business? but Ancy: AAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ancy: It's a serious question! Glasol: The kid's got a point Omi: Yeah, I've been holding it in for 5 minutes. who standing next to him, takes a step away: TMI, man, TMI... Bink: Maybe we could go into town? Tank: It's too dangerous, period. Weegee: The house is destroyed Tank, and I have all the files we need on here. holds up his flash drive. Solo: Tank, we're going into town, unless your King Wiki! Tank: How can I possibly be King Wiki? making the "a" sound in crab, beofre pausing: Good point Weegee: If we do go into town we have to be very careful Suvive: So, should we go to Adriana's Pizzeria, or Alex's Chinese. Tennnat: Are those even real restaurants. Jack: Besides, its the middle of the night, how about we get some rest at the hotel, and we go out in the morning. Solo: Agreed, to Hotel Hotel at once. Weegee: Wait, the hotel in this city is called the Hotel Hotel? Solo: Yup... Weegee: Ok then... Jack: I know, it is kinda weird Ship: Suprisingly, Ancy didn't name it. shakes his head. Weegee: Well, whatever, how bad could it be. camera to them inside the rooms having pillow fights and food fights. The man in the room next to them knocks on the door and Bink opens it, only for the man to be hit in the face with a box of donuts. During this time, the whole team is screaming and having fun. The hotel clerk then walks by and kicks them out of the hotel. Clerk: And stay out! slams the door and the gang is left all alone in the rain. Survive: Where are we gonna go now? Tennant: Beats me... Ancy: We're gonna die... starts crying. Tank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- Solo: The kid is right, we're gonna die if we act like this, so let's do something about it. appearing: Oh, so you think your rested enough to defeat all of us. 1000 soldiers appear from behind the bushes. Rex: Just great... Commercial Solo: I told you we shouldn't have had those pillow and food fights. Weegee: We wouldn't have been kicked out of the hotel, or seen these soldiers. Soldier: But I guess you can't chaneg that now. soldiers charge at the gang members and the gang fights back. Survive grabs two pistols and starts firing them at the soldiers, knocking several of them to the ground. Tennant shoots crystals at them and Glasol fires an ice layer around the soldiers, exclosing them in. Bink forms her Lizard Scales and Shark Bones, which gives her extra defense with limited loss of flexibility. She now forms her lion claws and starts attacking more of the soldiers. Ancy thows ninja stars, but is soon tackled by soldiers. Glasol's shield is broken and he is tackled by soldiers. Tennant and Survive both are tackled as well. Solo now jumps into the fight and shapeshifts into an exploding taco. Tank: Come on Solo, turn into something useful. blwos up, which traps all the soldiers in a nacho chesse coating. Hmmm, maybe I was wrong. It is useful. transforms. Big: WAY BIG starts firing lasers at the soldiers, and with Weegee and Rex taking care of the remaining soldiers out of his range, defeats all the soldiers and detransforms. The gang frees the other members next. Tennant: That was a close one. Survive: Definitely. Ancy: I have chesse in places... Omi: Ancy I know what you're gonna say: don't finish that sentance! Ancy: ...you don't even wanna know about... and Evan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Weegee: Well we didn't die? Tank: And we made it through the first night... Wiki: Did you. is at there house but he has a loudspeaker. Solo: He's at our house? Ship: Why would he go there? gang runs until the arrive at their former house. Wiki: To answer your question: to turn it into the ultimate weapon! Commercial Wiki, now standing on the rebuilt house which is now an evil robot: It's a good day to be me, I'm finally going to destroy the heroes who sent me away, and then I'm going to conquer this city! Weegee: Not today. fires lightning at him and then dodges to the side to avoid the oncoming missile. Tank: I was gonna say that. transforms into Wildmutt, with no battle cry, and then charges at King Wiki. He runs up the robot's leg and then get to it's chest. He crawls inside the house, which is the chest and start walking around. He detransforms. I find it weird how I'm in my own house that was destroyed andtaken over by my worst enemy, but htere are no guards or defenses... coming into the house.: I'm here to help. is followed by Ship, Ancy, Tennant and Glasol. Tank: Yeah, no duh Solo: So Ship, do you think you can stay here and hold down the fort if any soldiers come from this way. Ship: Or I can just bring up the rear. Solo: Even better. morphs into a Lion and follows the gang. They head down the corridor and make it to the lab, which seems to be the HQ as they find the only soldiers in the entire house. What are you waiting for, charge! is the first one to jump into battle, using his beast powers to grow in size and blast his way through four soldiers at one. He blasts some shadow orbs at other soldiers, kocking them away as well. Ancy takes out more ninja stars and throws them, hitting more soldiers. Tank: They're doing better than I though they would! transforms into Four arms and grabs four soldier at once, throwing each of them at another soldier. Solo: Tank, I have an idea. says this while he is running over the a weapons system designed to gaurd the lab. He starts controlling it and begins to fire lasers at the soldiers. Fourarms: What do you need. says this while knocking away more soldiers. Tennant then helps him by coming to his rescue and firing more crystals at the soldiers. Solo: I need you to go Way Big! without hesitating, transforms. Big: WAY BIG! is so tall and heravy that he falls through the bottom of the lab and hits the ground, but his head is almost at the top of the house robot. Wiki: Impossible, how could you... Big: Anything's possible smaks the robot onto the ground. Jon runs over to the robot and oozes through the legs with his Goop powers, cutting the leg's off. Survive takes a long sword and cuts one arm off while Omi drills through the other arm with his Terrageonian powers. Wiki, getting out of the control pod.: How did you beat your own house? Weegee: Heroes may not do everything in order to win, but we will do a lot of things... Wiki: And so another one of my failed attempts to destroy you comes to an end. mysterious man who is laughing maniacally flies in and picks King Wik up. The two fly away with the man's jetpack. Man: Osay Onglay Uckersay! Hahahahahahahaha! detransforming: That was weird. Jack: Not as weird as Ancy Ancy: Hey, that's mean. Bink: Yeah Jack, don't hate... Solo: And you did a good job today Ancy Ancy: I did? Tank: I think I can speak for Solo by saying we all did Weegee: Definetely, but that still leaves one question... Survive: What? Weegee: Where are we gonna live? appearing: Don't worry about that, we have a new house for you... camera cuts to the gang arriving at their new house, a mansion even bigger than the one that was destroyed. Ship: It's huge Glasol: This is amazing! Roads: And it's all yours. Solo: Thanks Roads... Roads: Your welcome... camera cuts to King Wiki's layer. He is in the middle of a conversation with the mysterious man. Wiki: NO, not next, but don't worry, you're time is coming. Next, the, we get their pickles! End Trivia *Roads makes his first appearance in the series *The ending is a lead in to two seperate episodes. The Pickles cliffhanger is a lead in to episode 10, and the you're time is coming cliff hanger is a lead in to episode 21. Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd